thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harrison Blackwell
Harrison "Harry" Blackwell, is the third born child of Christopher and Esther Morningstar. He is the maternal younger brother of Adalyn Blackwell,Niklaus Blackwell and Thomas Chamberlain, the maternal older brother of Carson Blackwell, maternal older-half brother of Grayson Blackwell and Anna Blackwell. Harry, is a member of the Balcoin Family, a member of The Blackwell Circle, and a member of the Original Pack. He is also connected to a royal werewolf family via his daughter. History Harrison Blackwell is the third-born of Christopher and Esther's children, born in an area of the New World that would come to be known as Los Angeles, California. Harrison's parents fled from Europe, with his older brother Klaus, and a few others after the supposed death of his older sister, Adalyn, from the plague while Esther was pregnant with Harrison. His mother lied to him, his father and to the rest of the Blackwell Family. His older sister was actually taken by his aunt. Harrison was the first of their children to be born in the New World, followed by two brothers Carson and Grayson and a sister Anna. The loss of his first born had hardened Mikael and he proved to be a very strict father, who was feared by all his children. Harrison had a close relationship with his mother, who once mentioned to him that, when she was pregnant with him, she would have Adalyn sing to him. This was one of the few times Esther ever spoke of her lost daughter. In addition, Harrison was very close to his siblings, with the exception of Klaus, who had never recovered from losing Adalyn and never taken to his new siblings as a result. Harrison was closest to Carson and Grayson, and his younger brother would often carve figurines and statuettes for his brothers. However, while Mikael was hard on all his children, he was hardest on Grayson, whom he saw as weak. Once, when Harrison took his younger brother hunting and complimented him on the improvement of his aim (despite the fact that Niklaus had missed his target), Mikael arrived and started beating Grayson to 'strengthen' him, threatening Harrison with violence if he tried to intervene. He carried guilt for the rest of his life for not stopping their father's beatings against his brother. Once, Mikael beat Grayson to near death in a rage and only stopped when both Klaus and Harrison tried to stop him. That night, Klaus tried to kill Mikael as he slept to end his abuse of Niklaus but Harrison stopped her and considered killing his father himself. Ultimately, he didn't. They lived among the werewolves for about twenty years and during the full moon, the humans would simply hide in the underground caves while the werewolves turned. During Harrison's early life, Harrison and Niklaus both fell in love with a woman named Katerina (Who became mother of Carson children) who lived in their village. All the villagers wanted to be her suitors including Klaus and Harrison, both of them during their time with her, argued with each other and fought each other because they both wanted her for themselves. Katherine chose Carson to be her next husband when the time came. One morning after a full moon, Thomas came out of the woods, holding his dead little brother Grayson in his arms. Harrison came running to join his mother as she grieved Grayson's death. To ensure that the rest of his family would survive, Christopher used a spell to make his children immortal. Esther gave her children wine laced with Katerina's blood. Then she stabbed Harrison and his siblings through their hearts and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Harrison, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak Tree, their one true weakness, would be destroyed. However, nature retaliated against them and, for every strength, there was a weakness, none stronger than the desire for what had made them immortal: human blood. They had become the very first vampires. Shortly after becoming a vampire, one night when Thomas made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf side. Thomas went on a rampage in wolf form. When he awoke the following morning he was tended to by Harrison unbeknownst to them Katerina had followed them to see what happened. Seeing all the carnage created by Thomas she ran from them in fear and was pursued by Harrison. She had tripped and fell while trying to flee and cut her hand. The blood made Harrison lose control and attack her. She tried to defend herself but was no match and was killed. Harrison brought her corpse to a shocked Christopher hoping that he could save her. Christopher used the rest of her blood as part of the spell used to bind Thomas's werewolf side, which resulted in Thomas's werewolf gene being dormant. Esther also made Harrison help her in tying up Thomas so that his father could do the spell. Harrison suppressed the memory of how Katerina actually died believing he had compelled not killed her in the woods and that Christopher killed her when performing the hybrid curse. Then one night, his mother was killed by "Mikael". After burying their mother, Harrison, Klaus, and Thomas promised that they would never turn their backs on each other and that they would stick together as one, always and forever. Los Angeles In 1713, having fled Europe from Mikael, Harrison, along with Klaus,Thomas and Christopher,, sailed across the world, through the Mississippi River and arrived in California. Upon arriving off the coast of Los Angeles, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins. Physical Appearance ]] Harrison is a handsome man who stands about 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly in the fourth season, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be 23 or 24 years old. He is older than his Carson, but is younger than his brother Thomas and his sister Adalyn, making him the third oldest sibling of the family. Harrison in the present day is consistently well-dressed. His wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. As a human, he wore more simplistic clothing, along with the other males in his family. But ever since he and his family journeyed to Europe, it seems he upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. Harrison has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. It was revealed that Esther placed in his mind the idea of remaining clean and forgetting about his victims to save him from the guilt of it. Powers and Abilities As the third oldest of his siblings, Harrison is the eldest Original Vampire alive and the oldest Vampiric immortal in the world, now that Silas is dead and Adalyn is mortal. As an Original Vampire, Harrison is stronger and faster than any non-original vampire, he is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TO universe, on par with his siblings, with the exception that Thomsd is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. His strength is inferior to Christopher and the beast Grayson as Grayson was able to overpower him with ease when he was upgraded. It is unknown how Harrison would do in a fight against his siblings such as Adalyn and Carson. Weakness Harrison has the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. Following the destruction of the White Oak Stake, it is presumed by all original vampires, that they cannot be killed, however, this seems to be untrue, following the prophecy, as the Beast can kill him. Attitude Towards Humans Harrison respects human life. He is shown to be generally gentle, kind, caring and considerate with humans, the opposite of his brother Carson. Personality Harrison is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said "I'm a man of my word". Relationships Hope Chamberlain Hope is Harrison's niece, and he loves her very much. Even before Hope was ready to be birthed, he was the first person to accept the baby. He is the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince Thomas to accept the child. He has sworn to protect her and love her. They have a strong relationship and he wants nothing more then to let her be safe. That is why he agreed to send her away to live with Adalyn until Los Angeles is safe for her to return. Category:Morningstar Family Category:Male Characters